072214 Eddy Miloko
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering timidTheurge TT at 17:43 -- 05:43 CG: Hello milly? 05:44 TT: h-hello? 05:44 CG: I need to ask you something. 05:44 TT: a-about? 05:44 CG: Your chats with my bandmates. 05:44 TT: w-what a-about t-them? 05:45 CG: I wanted to ask if there was anything that I should know... 05:45 TT: w-whatever do you m-mean? 05:45 CG: ... Actually ... I don't know if I can ask. 05:46 CG: Because it's rather complex to think about ... and how mentioning it can be quite frustrating to anyone. 05:47 TT: err, a-alright? t-that's f-fine? 05:47 CG: ... 05:47 CG: What is going to happen to my friend Tethys... 05:48 TT: I w-would say if I c-could, but a-alas I am s-sworn not to t-tell? 05:48 TT: I m-mean no h-harm, I can a-assure you of t-that? 05:48 CG: Then can you tell me if anything I can do might alter what cannot be explained. 05:50 TT: n-nothing can be d-done, we can o-only a-attempt to h-hold our h-heads a-above w-water, and h-hope we w-wait out the s-storm? 05:50 CG: ...It's not just happening with her is it? 05:50 CG: ...Something is coming that will cause a calamity. 05:52 TT: I am not at l-liberty to d-divulge? at l-least not l-like t-this? 05:52 CG: But that's where I can make guesses and prepare for the worst. I learned enough from this and I think this is something you should divulge to Ruby if you want her to also make it out of this alive. 05:53 TT: she a-already k-knows? she c-came w-with me? 05:54 CG: Living together would entail something like that then. 05:54 TT: yes? 05:56 CG: ...I just get more and more worried. 05:56 CG: This is something I really have to plan over for more than just short term. 05:56 TT: w-well, m-maybe? m-maybe not? 06:02 CG: You can understand why I worry... 06:02 CG: I just met these people, got to know them, made mistakes and made up for them... 06:02 CG: I just managed to make good relations again with Tethys. 06:02 CG: If not shakey. 06:03 CG: I'm not going to want to let anything bad happen to them...any of them. 06:03 CG: Or you. 06:03 TT: d-don't w-worry a-about me? I'm s-safe for now? 06:03 TT: w-well, r-relatively? 06:04 CG: Just go to tethys or gimcrackCarnifex for anything. 06:04 CG: GC is another bandmate who can vouche for me. 06:06 TT: u-unfortunately, it is not my a-approval you m-must get now? 06:06 TT: but t-that of f-fate's i-itself? 06:07 CG: ... 06:07 CG: Honestly...I think it might've been fate that I've met so many people. 06:08 TT: f-fate has d-definitely a-allowed me to m-make f-fast p-progress on my m-mission t-through you? 06:08 CG: ...I always said there's no such thing as coincidence. Now I got proof. 06:09 TT: t-there is l-little the g-gods h-have not p-planned? e-even the h-hardships we m-must f-face? 06:10 CG: let's hope we make it through them in one piece. 06:11 TT: t-that is p-probably for the b-best? 06:12 TT: f-faith can be h-harder t-than the s-strongest s-stone for s-some p-people? 06:13 CG: I've lived around enough stone in the mountains to get that understanding. 06:13 CG: Too bad my friend AT doesn't believe in the supersticious. 06:14 TT: hmm, u-unfortunate? he s-seemed l-like s-such a n-nice f-fellow too? 06:14 CG: Just be easy with him on the religious talk. I told him to try and mind his manners with you as well. 06:16 TT: v-very w-well? I w-will r-refrain f-from h-holding t-this a-against you? 06:16 CG: I appreciate that. 06:17 TT: no one is p-perfect, I g-guess? 06:17 CG: All of us have pros and Cons. Not all of us are made the same in the eyes of the gods. 06:21 TT: yes, I h-have r-recently l-learned j-just how u-unequal s-some are? 06:21 CG: Try to consider that train of thought in a good way. Some individuals are born the way they were for a unique purpose. 06:21 CG: If all the pieces were the same then it would make overcoming unique objectives all the more difficult. 06:22 CG: I know of someone who came to me recently, who works with magic. 06:23 CG: I think she'll be a good example of how being unique can be a boon. 06:23 TT: hmm, m-magic in w-what f-form? 06:23 CG: alchemical, botanical, and in general. 06:23 CG: She'd consider your religion divine magic. 06:23 CG: which is an honor. 06:24 CG: I'll let her know you're coming. 06:25 TT: a-alright? I g-guess I am no s-stranger to h-having s-someone h-herald my p-presence? 06:25 CG: her handle is gracefulThaumaturge 06:26 TT: t-thank you? 06:29 CG: I have other matters to attend to. I hope to be in contact again. 06:29 CG: Farewell. 06:29 TT: f-farewell to you as w-well? -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 18:29 --